


The Romance That Could Never Be

by orphan_account



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Post-Villa, the one that got away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MC may have won Love Island, but she walked away without a partner and without any money. After Gary stole the money from her and went home with Lottie, she still hasn't regained her trust in men and dated, even a year later. She runs into a familiar face and secrets are revealed...
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

”MC!” Chelsea yelled, bouncing on me. I groaned at my roommate and she yelled even louder, ”WE HAVE AN INTERVIEW TODAY! WAKE UP!” I rubbed my blue eyes and sat up, remembering we have to go to Glasgow to be on a TV show with Priya. ”Oh, and Bobby made us some cupcakes to pick up - ”

I rolled my eyes, and hissed, ”Bobby is one of the last people I want to speak to. Would you want to speak to someone who betrayed you to help a friend pursue your boyfriend?” Chelsea hesitated and I continued, ”Thought not. He could have at least warned me. He knew all about it!”

”Bobby wasn't responsible for them cheating! Jeez, MC. It was a year ago, let's go get cupcakes. He made you red velvet, he remembered it was your favourite!” Chelsea said and I opened my mouth. ”Before you ask, no I did not remind him. He remembered.”

Bobby and I had been great friends in the villa. That was until I found out he’d been sneaking around helping Lottie and Gary get with each other. I may have won Love Island with Gary, but I walked away heart-broken and no richer and Gary walked away 50,000 pounds richer and with Lottie. I hadn't been on any dates since the TV show; I was too embarrassed and scared. 

Chelsea and I got ready to head to Glasgow and put nice clothes on. We had already started to drive down, so we only had an hour left to go, and half an hour to Bobby’s bakery. I was NOT looking forward to seeing him again. I know it seems petty and childish but I just couldn't trust him again.

When we pulled up outside the bakery, Chelsea dragged me out of her car and I groaned as we entered. I saw Bobby grin nervously when he saw me and walk over to hug us. I hugged back hesitantly and grimaced. He frowned and said in his thick accent, ”You alright, lass? You don't seem happy.”

”She’s fine. Can we have our cupcakes?” A voice said. I turned around to see Priya walking in and flicking her hair.

Bobby smiled and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tightly. He leaned into my ear and whispered, ”I know why you’re upset and I’m really sorry. But they were doing it already before they involved me. I told Gary to be honest and he was - in the harshest way possible.” I sighed as he played with a strand of my golden hair, “You haven’t changed a bit, MC. You’re still absolutely gorgeous. I’ll get your red velvet cupcake.” I smiled at him and he grinned back.

“He seems genuinely sorry, MC...” Priya prompted and I sighed. “Please forgive him, MC!” Bobby walked back in with just one cupcake. Red velvet. I smiled at him again, and slowly wrapped my arms around him. “Only her cupcake!? That’s poor service, Bobby!” Bobby hugged me back quickly and ran off to get the other girls’ cupcakes. He came back with a goofy smile on his face and passes the cakes to each one of us.

A teenage girl squealed and ran up to me, “Omg! You’re MC! The winner of Love Island! You were so empowering to all girls! Can I have a photo!? Or a video!?” the girl rambled and I laughed, nodding.

“What’s your name?” I asked and I saw Chelsea raise an eyebrow.

“Rosemary McKenzie! Bobby’s little sister! He told you about me!?” she said and I glanced over at Bobby. “And he told me about you! About how you were the sweetest and he felt bad about everything and that - ”

Bobby laughed, “That’s quite enough, Rosie. We don’t need to hear anymore. Just get your video and then we can let the girls go!”

We filmed a quick video and I said to Rosie, “Here’s my phone number. You can text me if you want.” Rosie hugged me and then hugged Bobby.

“I love you so much, Bobby! Thank youuuu!” Rosie smiled at her big brother and he smiled at me. He mouthed ‘thanks’ and I smiled. Maybe he wasn’t so bad...

—————————

“So! Welcome back to the show! I’m your host Rebecca Ryder and I’m here with the best bras you could ask for: it’s Love Islanders Chelsea, Priya and MC!” the audience cheered as the host announced us. “So, we know Priya has Noah, but Chelsea and MC, are there any special men in your lives?”

Chelsea shook her head, “Nah. I mean, Lucas and I broke up 3 months ago, and I’ve been enjoying the single life since!”

“Umm, I haven’t even been on a date since Love Island! Of course, I’m happy for Gary and Lottie, even though I wasn’t at the final,” this stirred a ripple of laughter, “But I haven’t really been out with a guy since!”

“So, you and Bobby were close, MC, and after the final when you found out the truth, you no longer were friends. Has anything changed? Are you in contact?” the host asked.

I replied, “Well, I actually saw him this morning at his bakery and he gave me a really yummy cupcake! We cleared the air a bit and now we’re good again. His sister is an absolute sweetheart.”

“That’s good. So Priya, you and Noah have been dating for 10 months after his quick split from Hope. Any plans?” Rebecca asked.

“Well, we have gone ring shopping for fun, but no proposal yet! I hope it’s coming soon though!” Priya laughed.

Rebecca turned to Chelsea, “So, you recently launched a make-up line! How’s it going?”

“It’s going so well! I’m so glad after the team and I worked hard on it! I have some news...” Chelsea paused for dramatic effect, “I’m releasing a new eyeshadow palette!” The audience cheered and Rebecca smiled.

The interview went on and the questions weren’t too interesting. When we got out I saw a text on my phone:

🧁 Rosie McKenzie 🧁  
Hey, it's Rosie! Bobby’s sister. Bobby and I wondered if you wanted to meet us soon. Maybe at the bakery? I enjoyed meeting you :) x

I smiled and replied:

Yes, Rosie. I would love to meet you again! I’ll call later xx


	2. Heartbreakers

”Rosie?” I asked into the phone.

”MC!” I heard the girl squeal. ”Are you free right now? I watched the interview with Bobs, and we thought you did really well! Thanks for saying I’m a sweetheart!”

I laughed, ”Yeah, I’m free now! Should I come to the bakery, then?”

”Uhhhh...” there was a hint of hesitation in her voice. ”How about in half an hour? If you don't mind?” I heard chattering in the bakery.

”Okay? May I ask why?” I asked.

Bobby came onto the phone, ”Hey, lass. We just have a malfunction in the kitchen.”

”It’s fine, I don't need another cupcake!” I giggled and heard a gasp in the background. ”Who’s that? Was that Gary?”

Bobby stammered, ”U-uhhhhh, I have to go fix the malfunction. See you in 20!” I heard him hang up and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Had he lied to me? Again?

I trudged along the streets of Glasgow aimlessly. Occasionally, a fan would ask for an autograph and I would oblige, scrawling my signature on a piece of paper and writing a note for them. But I was still left sauntering without a purpose.

”Rosie?” I whispered into my phone and I heard a male voice.

”MC?” I was shocked when I heard the low voice. It was Gary’s. ”What?”

”You know what? Never mind.” I hung up and I ran to the train station. I bought a ticket for Manchester and left. I was going to stay with Priya for a while. Chelsea was always busy with her makeup line recently and, even though we had girly time on weekends, I was often alone. I called Priya, ”Hey, Priya?” I asked.

”Hi, Priya here! Sorry I am unavailable at this time. Leave a message and I’ll call you back! Bye!” came the pre-recorded message.

I sighed, ”Hey, Priya. Can I stay with you for a few days? I just need to be with a friend for a while. Thanks.” I hung up and took my seat on the train, trying to hide my tears. I didn't want to be all over the press for being a crybaby.

🧁 Bobby McKenzie 🧁  
Hey, MC. I’m so sorry. Call me when you’re ready okay? I can explain everything. x

I just left the message on read.

\----------------------

Bobby’s POV:

I stared at my phone, awaiting a reply. ’Read at 5:15pm’. It was 7:39, why hadn't she replied? Rosie prodded my shoulder, ”Is MC coming?”

I shook my head, ”I don't think so. Sorry, Rosie.” I shook my head again, ”Ugh, I’m such a screw-up. This was all about me, Rose, I’m so sorry.”

”Why don't you call her?” Rosie suggested. ”If you’re so caught up on it. It's like you love her.”

”I do not!” I snapped back at her and she raised her arms as if surrendering. I looked on the news app and saw the headline: LOVE ISLAND WINNER MC LOOKS MISERABLE WANDERING AROUND THE STREETS OF GLASGOW. I frowned, staring at my phone and I dialed her number.

”What?” came the sad voice on the other end. ”What do you want to lie to me about now?” She didn't sound angry, just incredibly upset.

I replied, ”I want to apologise. I swear they just came by. I didn't want you to get upset. And Rosie didn't either. You’re, like, her favourite person.”

”Are all guys liars?” she sighed.

”No!” I remembered how MC had only been in one relationship before Love Island, which ended with her being hurt. ”Look, I’m so sorry. Are you still in Glasgow?”

”No. I’m almost at Manchester.”

”Okay. Umm, see you soon.” I hung up and turned to Rosie. “We’re going to Manchester.”

\----------------------

MC’s POV:

I got off the train and headed to a shopping centre. I needed some clothes. I headed to a Primark and bought some really simple yet comfy clothes. I didn’t want to spend too much because I already had clothes at home. But for now, I was in Manchester. It was 8:47 when I was finished and I got a text from Bobby.

🧁 Bobby McKenzie 🧁  
Where are you? You okay? x

I typed back: The large shopping mall in Manchester. Why?

I got a short reply:

Just you wait, lass ;)

\----------------------

Bobby’s POV:

I panted and dragged Rosie along. We’d just landed in Manchester and we were going to meet MC with airport flowers and a box of chocolates. “Almost there... where would she be in here? It’s huge?”

“Didn’t she say on the show that she likes Primark clothes?” Rosie remembered and I ran to the Primark shop. “Be careful, Bobby!” I saw MC stood there on the phone, supposedly to Priya or Chelsea. I ran over and she looked at me.

“I have to go, bye.” She said to her phone and then looked at me, and Rosie who had caught up. “Hi.”

“Hello, I’m very sorry!” I said. I remembered how she said she loved Spanish and French, similar to me, so I said, “Hola, lo siento mucho. Bonjour je suis vraiment désolé!” She looked at me and laughed.

“Okay, I forgive you! But only cause of that effort you made. Sorry for getting mad.” She apologised and we all shared a group hug.

Rosie cheered, ”Kiss, kiss, kiss!” I blushed and MC laughed.

”Are you Bobby’s little Cupid?” she asked and Rosie nodded.

”But only this once.”

It suddenly dawned on me. 

I really did still fancy MC.


	3. Dates

Bobby’s POV:

I was meeting MC today with Rosie, and I had been getting ready for a long time. My sister knocked on my door, “You ready, Bobby. You’ve taken forever!” Rosie eyed my suit, “Jeez, Bobby. You’re looking dapper.”

“Thanks, Rosie!” I smiled studying myself in a mirror. I looked up and caught Rosie’s eye. She raised an eyebrow and I said, “No, Rosie, it’s not like that - ”

“You still fancy her, don’t you?! Oh my god! My brother is in love with MC!” she teased and I rolled my eyes. She continued until my phone beeped. She stole it and yelled, “I got a text!” I rolled my hazel eyes yet again. “Hey, Bobby, I’m outside x.”

I snatched it from her, “Give that back!” She stood by my shoulder as I typed. “Umm... what should I say?”

Rosie stole my phone and typed and I read her message, which she’d already sent:

‘Okay, lass, I’ll meet you in a sec xxx’ with a kissing face next to it. I face palmed and then I saw her typing.

She simply responded with a ‘lol’ and a kissing face back. I heard Rosie giggle. ”This is like a date for the two of you! And your little Cupid!” She pointed to herself and I chuckled.

“Alright, Cupid, let's go.” We met MC at her car and I hugged her tightly, and whispered in her ear, ”Hey, lass.” 

She whispered back, “Hello, Bobby. Why are we whispering?” We both cracked up at this and I saw Rosie hold up a love heart but I ignored it. I got into the passenger seat and MC got into the back. We were going to a fancy restaurant for dinner, which wasn’t normally my thing but I wanted to treat MC. “So, I was thinking... you said your perfect date was going to an adult ball pool bar...” she began.

“Yeah?” I said, biting my lip. I saw Rosie’s lips turn into a smirk.

She sighed, “I don’t know, do you wanna go next week together? I’ve always wanted to go to one...”

“Of course I will!” I smiled. Rosie gave a thumbs up and I shook my head. We arrived at the restaurant and I ran around to open MC’s door and help her out. I reached my hand and held hers, pulling her out. I kissed it really dramatically and giggled, “M’lady.”

“What a gentleman!” she played along and fanned herself and I heard Rosie laugh. “So, m’lord, shall we venture into this fine restaurant?”

“Most certainly, m’lady!” I squeezed her hand and we held on for a bit before letting go as we sat down.

“So what are you hoping is on the menu?” MC asked Rosie and I.

Rosie winked at her, and pointed at me, “He probably hopes you’re on the menu!” MC burst out laughing and Rosie looked confused, “I’m serious!”

MC pulled a sexy pose, and laughed, “I’m flattered! I just need to go do something with my car.” She ambled out and Rosie mouthed ‘Go!’ at me. I stepped outside and saw her seeing if her car was locked. She turned around and saw me, saying, “Oh, hello.”

“Hey, lass. So you remembered my dream date?”

“Yeah. I also rewatched a bit of the season. Just wondering, why haven’t you had a girlfriend since the show? The ladies love you, don’t they, Captain B Smooth?”

“I’ve been thinking of someone else the whole time. It just didn’t feel right, to go out with girls who weren’t her, you know? I haven’t even fucked in a year!”

She laughed, “I haven’t either. Who were you thinking about then?”

I decided to make my move and placed my hand on her left cheek, “You.” She smiled and my eyes flickered from her beautiful eyes to her deep red lips. I leaned in slightly and she closed the gap, our kiss starting off gentle and tame. Slowly, we deepened the kiss and she parted her lips slightly to make way for my tongue to enter. I ran a hand down her back and the other hand, that was on her cheek, was moving into her hair, playing with it. She pulled away slightly and giggled, looking into my hazel eyes. “I haven’t done that in a year either.”

“Neither.” Our lips crashed together as we leaned against her car. Even though it would’ve seemed unexpected, it seemed so right. I moaned slightly into her mouth and I pulled away, sucking slightly on her bottom lip. ”Well, you still have skills...”

“You too, lass. Let’s head back in to Rosie now. We can continue that next week on our private date!” She grinned shyly when I said this and put her head on my shoulder.

“Shit!” she whispered. I whipped my head around to look at her anxiously and she said, “This is going to be in the press isn’t it?” I nodded and shrugged.

“Who cares who knows?” I whispered and she nodded at me. We entered and she laughed when she looked at my lips. I wiped them furiously and I looked at her and she shook her head.

“They’re still red, Bobs,” she laughed and we sat with Rosie and she pointed at my lips and then at MC’s slightly smudged lipstick and gasped. I nodded and Rosie smirked. Her Cupid duties had worked.


	4. Rumors, Romance and Reunions

MC’S POV: 

”LOVE ISLANDERS BOBBY AND MC KISS” and ”ARE BOBBY AND MC FROM LOVE ISLAND DATING?” were the top stories on the news app. I opened up my phone to see a text from Bobby:

🧁 Bobby McKenzie 🧁  
The press can never stay out of anything! 😂 Last night was so fun! Rosie loved it too. I was wondering when you next want to go on that date you promised? xx

I responded: FaceTime me later, Bobs. We can chat more then 😉 x

My phone vibrated and I rubbed my eyes and saw Bobby’s number, I accepted and then said, “Excuse the horrible look. I just woke up.”

“I said it in the villa and I’ll say it again,” he said, whisking some cake batter, ”You’re the only person I’ve met who can pull off morning bedhair.” He winked and I felt myself blush. ”Lass, am I alright to pop by this morning?”

I grinned, ”Yeah sure. I’d love to meet you. In a couple hours? 10, maybe?” He nodded and I grinned even more, ”Okay.”

”You look like the Cheshire Cat, lass! I have to go now. Love you...” he covered his mouth when he realised what he said.

I laughed, thinking it was a joke, ”Love you too, then, Bobby!” We hung up and I got myself ready.

Two hours later, there was knock on my door and I saw Bobby grinning when I opened it. ”So, we get alone time now!” He chuckled as we sat on the sofa. He saw our series of Love Island on my planner and said, ”You alright watching this?” I nodded and he skipped all the way from Episode 12 to Episode 25.

”Hey!” I pouted.

He chuckled, ”You know what happens! Just... watch this episode.” He fast forwards to after the Happily Ever After Challenge where he’s in the Beach Hut. On screen Bobby said, ”It’s so hard knowing that Gary and Lottie are breaking MC’s heart. I really like her and want to tell her the truth but I think that's down to Gary not me. I really love her though, more than I thought humanly possible, so when Gary does break the news, I know I’ll be heartbroken with her.”

I felt my mouth drop, ”You... All this time? You loved me?”

”I still do, Lass...” he trailed off kissing me deeply. I wrapped my legs around him, sitting in his lap, and I broke my lips away. I moved them down to his collarbone, and then trailed kisses back up to his lips. He moaned softly as out lips met again and whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, ”I love you so much.” His hands worked down my back, fiddling with the zip of my dress. ”You alright with this?” I nodded and began to unbutton his shirt. My dress slipped off and he smirked.

”You like what you see?” I asked and he nodded hungrily, ripping his shirt off. Our lips crashed together passionately until I heard the door go. ”SHIT!” I whispered and slipped my dress back on. I saw Gary at the door.

”What do you want, Gary?” Bobby asked, wrapping his arm around me.

Gary frowned, ”To see if the rumours were true. Clearly, they are. How could you Bobby?”

”Excuse me?” I sassed. ”WE BROKE UP A YEAR AGO BECAUSE YOU CHEATED! He has every right to kiss me, because we’re both single. I was your girlfriend and you were having sex with Lottie.”

Gary frowned, “Me and Lottie... aren’t a thing. That was a mistake and we broke up. Because I still like you!”

There was a long pause.

Gary still likes me?


End file.
